Thundermoon
by DuoHarryVegeta
Summary: Treize is a wanted criminal, claimed to be the killer of a corrupt King. Duo is his clumsy servant, and Zechs, Wufei, and a castaway Prince Heero are visitors who will turn Treize and Duo's lives upside down. 1x2,13x6x5,3x4
1. Prologue: Duo's Morning

AN: This is my first GW fanfic so bear with me readers. I don't mind flames because if they are absolutely rude and just full of complaining and criticism that is of no use to help me with my story, then I won't pay attention to it.

PAIRINGS: 13x2, 13x6x5, 1x2, 3x4, one sided 1+R and I think that's it.

Warnings: Obviously due to stupid there can be no NC-17 scenes, but I will have some lime. If I feel like it (I'm lazy), I'll also post on and I'll let you guys know if I do. Back to warnings, mild Relena-bashing, yaoi (duh), violence and um... yah. If any of these things offend you, too damn bad losers, just don't read it!

Shall I begin?

Prologue

There was not one bird that sang that early morning. A fierce wind blew and the rising sun was covered by thick clouds, nestled in a dark, gray sky. The dark looming mountains in the distance were foreboding, sending out some intelligent warning as if they were about to collapse under some strong power that could easily end the world. Water fell from the sky. It was gentle, sprinkling the Earth lightly and dampening the green grass and the soil soft.

It was indeed a dreary day, but it was so beautiful that Duo almost gasped when he looked out the window.Wide violet eyes took in the gray skies and dark mountains, but he thought it anything but dull. Duo had the urge to put on a coat and take a walk outside, but he had to finish making breakfast. Fresh bread was already baking in the open fire oven, and a pan on the wooden stove was sizzling deliciously, its contents eggs and several pieces of bacon. The boy gave a sigh and turned away from the window and rushed to the pan, hoping he had not burned the contents.

He was relieved to see that breakfast was not burnt and he lowered the stove's heat, by sprinkling the logs with dust and water. The kettle full of boiling water whistled, and he quickly threw in some herbs and leaves to make tea before running back to the oven. With two thick towels, he extracted the slate with a golden loaf of bread on the top and set it on the windowsill to cool, though the shutters were not open.

"Duo! Duo! Is breakfast done?" Came an impatient voice from upstairs. Duo rolled his eyes. "It'll be right up sir." Duo called back and quickly placed the panful of eggs and bacon on a porcelain plate. He cut a few thick slices from the loaf, buttered them generously and put them on the plate as well. From the cupboard, he grabbed a cup and a saucer and the kettle, which handle was now cool and placed everything on a pretty silver tray to take upstairs to his Master. He puffed a sigh of relief. Yesterday, he had ruined breakfast thouroughly, almost burning the entire house in the process. Today, yes today would be a success. Treize would be pleased.

'He'd better be,' Duo thought with his lips pursed. Cooking was a bitch. There were only fifteen steps on the staircase to reach the upstairs, but if there was another thing that Duo wasn't so well at than cooking, it was keeping his balance. He bit his lip in concentration as he hobbled up the steps one by one. Once he reached the top he almost fainted with relief.

"Hallelujah!" he exclaimed and raised his hands to the ceiling.

CRASH! Duo smacked his head. He was so stupid.

"DUUUOOOOO!" Duo threw himself down the stairs.

AN: Short isn't it but hey this is just the prologue giving you a taste of a typical morning for Duo. I'll be furiously working on Chapter 1 and posting it later today as you read this. Ta-ta.


	2. Chapter 1 Visitors

AN: This is my first GW fanfic so bear with me readers. Flames won't acknowledge, constructive criticism I will. Here is Chapter one I hope it turns out okay.

PAIRINGS: 13x2, 13x6x5, 1x2, 3x4, one sided 1+R and I think that's it.

Warnings: Obviously due to stupid there can be no NC-17 scenes, but I will have some lime. If I feel like it (I'm lazy), I'll also post on and I'll let you guys know if I do. Back to warnings, mild Relena-bashing, yaoi (duh), violence and um... yah. If any of these things offend you, too damn bad losers, just don't read it!

Chapter 1 **Visitors**

"DUUUUOOOOO!"

Treize shouted as he heard the crash from the hallway from his office. 'Duo Duo Duo', he thought and rubbed his temples. It seemed like they would be going to the local tavern for breakfast once more. Thinking of the burnt mess Duo had brought him the the previous morning made Treize chuckle. Though a clumsy, foolish servant with sorry skills in the kitchen, the noble liked Duo. He was one of the few things these days that made him laugh. He made his smile disappear as he heard a timid knock rap on the door.

"Enter."

Duo's heart shaped face peered in, lips set in a pout. Treize forced to keep his frown from turning into a smirk. "Well don't just look at me. Come in here and tell me that ruckus I just heard wasn't my breakfast."

Treize watched as Duo slowly crept in standing in front of him, eyes downcast, as he fiddled with the end of his long chestnut braid nervously, as if waiting for a death sentence. Duo opened his mouth to speak.

"I...um..."

"Yes?" Treize implored eyebrow raised. Duo's eyes looked at him before they shifted back to the floor quickly.

"Well...I just happened..."

"Mmhmm?" Treize hummed waiting.

Duo collapsed to the floor, hands clasped in a pleading manner. "It was your breakfast sir. It was perfect too. Eggs, bacon, fresh bread and tea..."

"Sounds delicious." Treize commented glancing over the map he had been examining previously before the crash in the hallway. Duo nodded his head and swallowed.

"I carried it carefully up the stairs you see, and I was so happy that I did everything perfect that I raised my hands to the sky and then..."

Treize couldn't contain it. He burst out laughing, and had to sit down to control the aches in his sides. He was sure he was crying. When he looked at Duo, he looked embarrassed and hurt. Treize simpered down and gave a little cough.

"After you clean up your mess, get your jacket. We'll go to the tavern." He told his servant and picked up a compass and carefully began to measure something on the map. He did not look up. He heard Duo shuffle up and leave, closing the door behind him. Treize shook with silent laughter.

Treize sidled into the coat Duo held out for him. Once they exited the cottage like house, Treize locked up and placed the key in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Shall I saddle up a horse for you sir to ride into town?" Duo asked. Duo asked him this question everyday and everyday, the tall ginger haired man refused. He thought it foolish to ride a horse to something that was only five minutes away.

"No we will walk as usual." he said and Duo smiled up at him, racing up ahead, enjoying the scenic view of the mountain village.

Treize inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. The atmosphere was so different than Malachia. It was the largest city in the world, surrounded by a dwindling forest once thick but trees were cut down for industrialization and expansion. Malachia was suffocating and full of dirty streets and swindlers and corrupt politicians that no progress to the city was getting done. Roads were poor, bridges were weak, and buildings in the poorer areas slowly eroded due to hard years of storms, rain, and blizzards.

As a once well known noble, Treize was forced under the pressure of political law and rule. King J was a tyrant and Treize disliked him with a passion. Something had to be done. Contrary to belief, Treize hadn't killed the old evil King. He didn't know who did, but he was blamed for it and had to escape with his life with only a pack of gold, several maps and his precious sword, goblin-made, passed down in the Kushrenada family for centuries. He traveled days till he reached the small town of Withernsby, close to the mountains, and far enough away that he wouldn't be tracked down by scouts. He bought the house he now resided in, and no one asked him questions or bothered him and that was how he liked it. He was keen on just staying by himself and taking care of himself only hiring a maid to come in a few days of the week but Duo took him by surprise. His entrance in Treize's life was warm and comforting.

"It seems there are visitors." Duo chirped pointing at three beautiful horses that were tethered to a fence in front of the Inn. They were interesting to Duo, but they made Treize's blood run cold. He recognized the insignia of Malachia on one of the horse's rump that had been branded there.

"Duo," Treize said seriously, voice cold and emotionless. "I want you to peek inside and tell me who you see in there."

Duo's face creased into worry. "Oh Treize sir, do you think someone's found you?" the boy asked and ran to the tavern door. He slowly opened the door, a bell chiming his arrival and he peered inside. After a silent minute, Duo slipped his head out and ran back to Treize.

"There's the usual drunkards, some old lady with a beard and three handsome devils. One has dark hair and blue eyes, and one's kinda funny looking with slanted black eyes and such shiny hair! But it's nothing compared to the blonde guy with long hair. His hair shines like jewels. It's almost as long as mine. No, his hair wasn't even blonde, more of a silvery white..."

"Milliardo." Treize whispered. Could it be him? Could his old friend and lover had located him? Who were the strangers with him? Treize looked once more at the horses while Duo grabbed his growling stomach.

"Oi master I hope you don't get caught. Shall we run back to the house and stow away in the mountains and live in a gave that has a secret passage that leads to a goblin lair?"

It were things said like this that made Treize wonder if Duo had been dropped as an infant. He had such a strange and obscene imagination full of adventure and life, and Treize guessed that was what made Duo. Treize pondered the situation as Duo had veered near the horses. One was a beautiful and silky palamino with flowing white mane and hair around the ankles, concealing the hoofs. Another was an all black mare and glinted even in the scant sunlight. The last was an odd color. It was such a deep red, almost the color of blood. It's mane and tail was black and there was one small white patch on it's forehead shaped like a diamond. Duo held out his hand to the dark red horse, which sniffed him and snorted hot air before nuzzling Duo's small hand with his nose. Duo smiled. The horse was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, well besides his master of course. Duo glanced over his shoulder at Treize who was still standing looking at the tavern as if in a trance and Duo frowned. Perhaps he knew those strangers in there, the ones he knew these horses belonged to.

Duo sighed and turned back to the horse. He hoped his master wasn't in trouble. Duo shivered, he was beginning to get cold and he could smell the aroma of fried potatoes in the tavern. He gave the horse one last scratch before he approached his caretaker. "Should we leave...I can still try breakfast..."

"No, lets go inside."

"But..."

Treize calmly ushered his servant into the tavern. The bartender, a croaky old balding man greeted them with a small wave and an grunt of acknowledgment. Treize surveyed the room carefully, blue eyes resting on a table in the far corner, where he saw a face he once doubted he would ever see again. Duo clutched his arm as he glanced suspiciously at the table. Their combined staring caught attention and pale icy blue met cerulean. It was him. Treize smoothly walked over and placed a palm on the sword at his belt. He glanced around. Was it a trap?

"Duo order us some food. Tell them to wrap it so we can take it home." Treize said and handed Duo his purse. Duo left and went to lazy waitress who was drinking on the job and ordered. She looked miffed at being disturbed, but got up to tell the chef of the order placed. When Duo turned around, he saw Treize talking with one of the three strangers. Duo was familiar with bits and pieces of Treize's past. The man did not tell him much, just that he was wanted for a crime he did not commit. Duo believed him. Even if Treize had lied, Duo owed him his life.

Duo winced as he remembered the band of gypies.

They had been passing through Withernsby. Duo and several others were slaves, packed away in a small dank, wagon to be sold off. There was no roof so they had to endure the hot sun or the chilling nights. They were fed once a day, hard bread, water, and sometimes cheese which Duo didn't like. Duo had been captured by the gypsies when he was roaming the forest, against Hilde, his adopted sister's wishes. They had lived along with Hilde's uncle in a small cabin away from the main town. It was a warm day and Duo had wanted to go into the forest to search for pollywogs. Hilde advised him not to go, for it was getting dark, but as soon as she turned her back, he slipped off.

His disobedience got him caught and chained. Duo was young. The gypsies saw he was fair and beautiful and had special plans to sell him in one of the large cities where nobles or even royalty would pay a pretty penny for one such as him. Luckily for Duo, Treize had stopped the travelling party. He wasn't looking to buy or to have his fortune told, but wanted news. Duo thought it was a strange thing to request, especially from the Gypsy King, who was a fat dirty man with missing teeth. He had caught Treize's eye and was surprised and angered when Treize had asked the Gypsy King for a price. He was a human damn it and he shouldn't be sold like cattle. Yet somewhere deep in his body, he knew that Treize was his hope for freedom. How he figured that he didn't know. His spirits sank when the King told him a ridiculously large amount Duo was sure he couldn't pay. He himself had never seen more than five gold pieces at once. Spirits were rejuvenated, however, when Treize gave the amount he wanted. The fat gypsy had snatched it up, scanning the bag's contents with satisfaction and greed. He grunted for two gypsies to unchain Duo. When Duo was roughly yanked from the wagon, he legs collapsed under him. They had been riding nonstop for a few days straight, and his legs were cramped. He remembered the commanding sharp voice of his new owner towards the brutes who were yanking him off the ground cruelly. The gypsies had left and Duo was carried by the man he would serve.

Duo snapped out of the past as a basket with two sealed plates of warm food was handed to him. He walked cautiously over to Treize and company, unsure whether to make himself known while Treize was talking to the platinum blonde haired man. The silvery haired newcomer's eyes fell on Duo and he smirked yet his eyes held something Duo could barely decipher. Was it anger? Jealousy he saw?

" Pretty little thing you acquired Treize. I didn't know your tastesran so young. What is he about twelve? Thirteen?"

"No need to be jealous dear Milliardo. I and every man in Malachia know that there is no one who is as good a lay as you."

Treize hated how nervous he sounded, bitter and hateful, but his last terms with Milliardo had not been well. He did not know if he was friend or foe for once ago, Milliardo had made his betrayal very clear to him. The platinum blonde haired man smirked. "Time and crime has certainly caused some damage I see." he said in a calm voice and raised his mug to Treize, his smirk somewhat forced. "Let us not speak here. Myhouse is at the top of the hill, you can't miss it." He said and wheeled around and left the tavern without so much as a backward glance. Duo looked at the door, Treize had just stormed through and back to the foreigners.

"So...sir Milliardo is it?" he asked and blew bangs that covered his eyes away. Milliardo closed his eyes.

"It's Zechs. Treize is the only one now to this day who calls me by that name." he said coldly

Duo nodded curtly and inwardly smiled. It seemed this man questioned his relationship to Treize and for that reason he was chilling towards him.

"Yes, I suppose you just call Treize by his given name. He likes it though, when I call him _Master." _Duo waggled his eyebrows and sashayed out of the tavern with an extra sway of his hips he saw Fernada, the town wench do when she was being suggestive. Once out of site, he took off back to the house, careful not to exerience any accidents that would cause the basket of food to fly from his hands.

Zechs and the others took their time about arriving at Treize's hideaway. By the time they had finished their breakfast and Treize pacing in the common room from wall to wall, ususally calm demeanor gone, was when the sound of human and hoofbeats crunched on the gravel road. Duo peeked out the window, while Treize stopped pacing, and then went to open the door. Duo opened it with vigor and gave a wide smile.

"Welcome to Mister Treize's humble abode. I hope you shall enjoy your stay, may it be quick and unbothersome, so that we may be left in peace."

The slanted eyed man, who in fact looked no older than him sneered and pushed by him rudely and Duo, unfazed reached over and pinched a silk pants clad butt.

"Ah! Kisama!" he shouted and Duo sniggered. Zechs entered next and Duo sent him a glare, and a raspberry. He turned to the last of the company.

"Well, aren't you coming in?" he asked amused. The man was not as tall as Treize or Zechs but towered over him with a good five inches. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue, a color so dark that Duo felt as if he were looking into endless pools. They were only slightly slanted, giving his eyes an almond shaped look that made him look even more exotic. His features were strong and chiseled, skin an olive tone, and Duo could practically feel the power radiating from him.

The man nodded walked in silently and joined the rest in the common room, encouraged to sit by Treize. They sat. Zechs gestured to his companions.

"This is Chang Wufei of the Dragon clan from the far east and Prince Heero from Kaladwar."

The noble greeted them with a curt nod, wondering why Zechs was traveling with such company.

"This is all nice and well, but how did you find..."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Zechs interrupted. "How about you let your little lover make tea while I tell you why I'm here?"

Duo huffed. "You had your chance to drink tea at the tavern. I want to hear what business you have with sir Treize." he told him and Milliardo, Zechs, or whatever he was called pursed his lips. Treize held his chin. "Yes, tea is a good idea. Please Duo?"

Duo resisted the urge to stomp his foot in frustration. "Yes sir." he muttered sullenly and walked to the kitchen to do as he was told.

Zechs, who was seated in a lush armchair, crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "Nice place you found Treize. And this town peaceful. You know, you were quite difficult tracking down. I had hoped I would find you here. I was about to give up."

Treize leaned against the wall, eyes scanning over Wufei and Heero who looked at him with interest. In truth, it was Wufei who observed him with interest, the Prince Heero was with cold indifference.

"I don't care of your tales on how you found me Milliardo." Treize stipulated calmly. "I'll be blunt. Just what the fuck do you want?"

An: Ok first chapter and I am severely dissapointed. I had it written but then I kept changing. I felt I had the characters too out of character. If this chapter is less than acceptable please let me know. ------Kenya


	3. Chapter 2 Conversations

AN: Flames won't acknowledge, constructive criticism I will. Here is Chapter 2 so read it.

PAIRINGS: 13x2, 13x6x5, 1x2, 3x4, one sided 1+R and I think that's it.

Warnings: Mild Relena-bashing, yaoi (duh), violence and um... yah. I do not own Gundam Wing or any fairy-tale creatures that will be mentioned throughout this story. If I feel like it, I wouldn't mind making this a GW/HP crossover. Tell me what you guys think. If any of these things offend you, too damn bad losers, just don't read it!

Thank you Yaeko, Tyleet88, PATTY 40, jess-eklom, and camillian for your reviews. Sorry whoever NA was, but it'll be a bit for my chapters to extend. I've tried it before and read stories that have the longest chapters but they babble and it takes three paragraphs to get to a point. But I will extend them more though, hopefully a thousand more words or several paragraphs and such. Anywhoo continue.

Previously:

_"I don't care of your tales on how you found me Milliardo." Treize stipulated calmly. "I'll be blunt. Just what the fuck do you want?"_

Chapter 2 **Conversations**

Zechs blinked at Treize and then chuckled. "I would comment on your rudeness, but I guess I do deserve it."

Treize barked out a humorless laugh. "Deserve it? You deserve me not even listening to your reason you two-faced slut!"

A clinking crash of china came from the kitchen followed by a thick silence that filled every corner of the house.

Treize sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "Forgive me. I will listen."

Zechs nodded, but a deep sadness lurked in his eyes.

"Well, when you left, Dermail, took over as King, but that was expected."

Treize almost snorted. Dermail was just as bad, perhaps even worse then J.

"He sent out palace scouts, investigators, even the Ra'zac to find you." Zechs told him and Treize frowned and looked around, rather nervously.

" Ra'zac? If they were after me, they would have found me almost immediately." Treize said astounded. The Ra'zac were dark creatures, concealed in dark cloaks no matter what the weather. They spoke any human language, but they were monsters with beaks for mouths and giant black eyes. They were inhuman killers and skilled hunters.

"Somehow, your trail just disappeared at the base of the mountains to get to this town. Last I heard, the Ra'zac searched only a town several leagues from here to the west and turned back. Needless to say, Dermail was not happy. He fears your existence. The whole Council does. As long as you're alive, you are a threat to their power over the most largest city and areas surrounding it."

Zechs settled back in the chair.

"But I didn't kill J." Treize almost whispered and Zechs shook his head.

"Of course you didn't. But your so called murder victim has left you famous. Hundreds of soldiers seek you, and yet the people think you are some sort of underground hero that will save them all. I came here to ask you of your knowledge and help."

"For what?"

"The fall of Malachia. To find a suitable ruler, and a way to stop the Council's plan." piped in Wufei in a clear, sharp voice. "They had been very secretive, rising unease among everybody. I was hired as a spy by my Clan to see what they have been up to. It seems the Council has obtained several dragon eggs."

Another clinking crash of china sounded in the kitchen and Treize rubbed his temples the second time that day.

"Duo, it"s no use having you make tea you silly eavesdropper. You might as well come on out." Treize said elevating his voice and Duo slowly shuffled out, embarrassed but pleased not to be pushed away in the background. He raced to Treize and gave him a hug.

"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just that when you press a glass to the wall..." Treize had to chuckle.

Wufei cleared his throat, rather angry at being interrupted. Zechs was glaring at Duo and the silent prince looked bored. He did, however, notice Zech's malevolence towards the tiny servant and silently saw that they had once indeed had been lovers and still had feelings for the ginger haired noble. Cobalt eyes closed and arms folded. Emotions were a waste. Wufei continued.

"As I was saying, as you know finding dragons are rare let alone obtaining eggs. It is highly illegal but it's worse what their trying to do. They want to raise the dragons, feed them on a meal of meat mixed with Seltai powder, which induces aggressiveness and anger. They want the Ra'zac become dragon riders and help them slowly take over the continent of Turon and then slowly the rest of the world."

Duo blinked hardly daring this to be true. Dragons? Evil old men taking over the world?

Treize had to sit down. He sat down in an armchair beside Zechs and let this information seep into his brain. What a ridiculous yet dangerous scheme. Dragons were magical beings, not just fire breathing creatures. THey were intelligent and probably the first inhabitants that walked (and flew) the earth. Attempting to control them and with Ra'zac, that was like putting a weapon in a murderer's hands!

"What of the Ra'zac?" Treize asked. "Whose to say they won't rebel and take control for themselves. They're being handed a opportunity."

"Which is precisely the problem. Haven't you heard the news? The Ra'zac have taken over Malachia. The city is in ruins and half the council have been killed off. There's even be sites of dirty characters like dark wizards,sorcerers, and necromancers and such. Wargs and ogres have been pillaging small towns near Malachia. My Clan have resorted to extreme measures and have moved to a safe abandoned dwarf mine in the Silver Mountains fare east. Zechs and I, along with Prince Heero, came to seek you for help."

Duo, whose violet eyes were as wide as tea saucers, drank in every word said greedily. Treize took the entire speech skeptically.

"And what can I do?"

"You have ancient maps that no one else have. You have extended knowledge of magical legends and truths, know the land well..." Zechs started but Treize chuckled in denial.

"I'm merely a noble who just so happens to have a hobby in maps and fairy tales."

It was not Zechs or Wufei who spoke next but the till now silent Prince.

"Yet there is a legend that is true. The legend of Thundermoon."

Treize folded his arms. "Thundermoon? You mean the child born on a blue moon that wielded the most powerful weapon. The power of nature?" The man scoffed. "It's a mere old wives tale to reassure children that there's a hero that will prevail over evil."

The Prince closed his eyes. "That is a mere portion of the tale. Very few know the real tale of Thundermoon."

"Oh and I suppose you are one of those few." Treize said dripping with sarcasm.

Heero only nodded and fell back into silence.

Zechs suddenly stood up. "Is there a place I may speak to you in private Kushrenada?" he said coolly and Treize was about to object, but looking into Zechs eyes made him relent. "In my office, upstairs." He sent back a glare to Duo, silently instructing him not to eavesdrop. Duo just whistled while glancing at his nails.

llvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

Once Treize and Zechs were alone in his office, that was when Treize decided to speak again. He took a seat behind his desk and watched Zechs perched on the corner.

"Answer me truly Milliardo. Why did you truly find me? Would you go through all the trouble to find a mere man with ancient maps?" He waited for a response, intent on what Zechs had to say. Few tense moments passed by before he received one.

"Perhaps I had hoped for another chance with you Treize, to explain my actions." he whispered finally, silvery bangs falling into his eyes. Treize's heart clenched. He remembered the once good times when he cared of nothing but Zechs. He had been his first and only childhood friend, their relationship blossoming into a fierce love that had taken Treize's breath away. He would have done anything for his lover. Yet, now, all his love had caused him was turmoil, pain, and long sleepless nights.

"The first might be impossible Milliardo, but I request the latter." Treize said attempting to be polite btu yet letting his message through. He had an aloof and rather cold demeanor, but the noble had emotions and feelings and didn't want them hurt again."

Zechs began to speak.

"You changed."

Treize almost cocked his head in confusion. "Pardon?"

Zechs turned a furious glare on him, one that could melt ice, yet chill over back again.

"I thought, or rather hoped that our relationship was perfect. We were secretive and careful about us being lovers. I mentioned us perhaps running away together sometime near the future, and you agreed to that suggestion. I...don't know what happened really. All of a sudden, you became more cold, more of the steel mask you showed to everybody else but me. I was beginning to think I had done something wrong. You became distant. There would be weeks when I wouldn't see you, which is hard seeing as we were both soldiers for King J. Whenever I questioned you, you would get angry and push me away. Listen Treize, I had my pride. I didn't want to keep running to you like a wounded puppy for answers to problems you would not reveal.

"In anger, I got drunk in a bar, carelessly not minding if anyone saw me, a noble Peacecraft among commoners and getting drunk as that. Thinking of you made me so angry, I met a guy, and well the rest is self explanatory."

Zechs paused and Treize looked down,fists clenched in anger. He didn't want Milliardo to continue his tale, but he would force himself to listen.

"It was the first time I had been or even thought of being unfaithful to you. I locked myself up for days. Those days made us even more distant and I felt so lonely, so unwanted...he gave me those things. The things I thought you had forgotten."

"Enough!" Treize barked and stood up abruptly. "I want to hear no more of this."

Zechs looked at him for a moment then replied softly. "I know what I did was wrong Trieze. I've regretted it for the longest. I don't want to forget what we had."

Treize walked over to a bookcase near his desk, sighing as he pulled out an old book with a rusted lock and worn binding. It was heavy and probably the most valuable thing Treize owned. "Let us talk of this Thundermoon legend." he said clearly stating the discussion was over.

WIth his back turned to Zechs, Treize had time to replace the mask that had almost threatened to break. _You may not want to forget Milliardo, but I do. _

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

During Zech's revelations to Treize, Duo had managed to scrounge up some tea for the two remaining guests and sweet buns and pastries for snacks. Wufei looked suspiciously in the cup that was placed in his hands and sniffed the steaming liquid, nose scrunched up. It smelled awfully sweet. He risked a taste and took a sip begore cursing in his native language. It had too much sugar. Such a large amount, Wufei thought he had just drank pure liquid candy.

Prince Heero, took a sip as well, and not even he could hide the grimace of the overwhelming sweetness. e set in on the coffee table before him. Duo had already gulped down his cup and looked at the two men questionably. "Well? Don't you like the tea?" he asked.

"Chun yi of course not!" The slanted eyes man hissed. "It's far too sweet."

Duo smiled. "Oh a little sugar never hurt anybody. Hey, what chun yi mean?"

"Stupid one."

"Hey!" Duo glared and set his own teacup down. "And just how old are you anyway ? You don't look very old at all. Neither of you do. And are you Chinese or sumthin'? I read about you in books. Can you see through those tiny eyes?" Duo said all this in a few seconds, mouth going a mile a minute. The ebony haired man blinked at him.

"To answer you probing questions one by one chun yi. I am twenty as is Heero and yes I am Chinese from the far east of the world, a mountainous region like this, except my homeland is much more humid and warm. And I see just fine thank you very much!" Wufei said biting the last comment out, offended.

The braided servant had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. Hey I'm seventeen. Treize got me when I was fifteen though. He rescued me, well bought me actually, from a band of gypsies. He didn't make me a slave though. I work for him, but he pays me and I keep him company. Poor master can't really have friends. He's so secluded and he told me he was a fugitive on the loose.

"He's not the only one." Wufei said eyeing Heero who ignored him and just stared at Duo unnerving the poor boy to no end. Whether he was aware of this or even cared, he gave no notion.

"You don't remember me." he finally said and Duo blinked, raspberry tart halfway to his mouth.

"Wha...me? Remember you? I've just only met you!" Duo exclaimed and Heero, just as before, fell silent.

"And these pastries are dry!" Wufei complained.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

The petite blonde man opened his aquamarine eyes and he sat up, stretching his aching limbs. He had a dream, of five men. All were different...and yet they all shared something. The manacles attached to the wall that were chained to his wrists jangled as he rubbed his eyes with his fists, ridding the corners of the dust. The manacles bit into his wrists horribly. The skin it rubbed against was inflamed and raw. He was dirty and his clothes were torn and hardly kept him warm from the horrible cold the cell experienced. He sighed. He couldn't be here long or he wouldn't survive. He looked up at the sky, from the small barred window that was right above his head. He could not see the sun. How he ached to see the sun.

His dream. Had he dreamed of the ones who might be able to rescue him? He tried to find the ancient words that would help him communicate through mind to these strangers whom he knew were friendly, but he had forgotten them, not by memory loss, but by the drugs _they _had given him, prohibiting him from doing magic of any sort. He sighed again and laid back down. Hoepfully those guys could solve their problems soon and rescue him from this tormented hell.

AN: Aww...guess you know who that poor soul is. I was actually thinking off adding this to the first chapter, but it's better separated. Ack! Updating is a little slow for me, due to school and all. I'll start working on the next few chapters 2morrow and post them at once so you guys won't have to read chapter by chapter and stuff. Was this a little longer or was it shorter? Review plz and thanks again to all who did. -------Kenya


	4. Chapter 3 Riddles and Tempers

AN: Flames won't acknowledge, constructive criticism I will. A sad attempt to make a third chapter. SIKE!

PAIRINGS: 13x2, 13x6x5, 1x2, 3x4, one sided 1+R...

Warnings: Mild Relena-bashing, yaoi , violence and um... yah. I do not own Gundam Wing or Eragon which the characters the Ra'zac are from and the scene with Quatre the elf in the prison and the dragon eggs. Thank you knowing for reminding me in your review. I wanted a twist to my fav. fiction and my favorite books. I might throw some other stuff in, but not till much later.

Previously:

_He had a dream, of five men..._

Chapter 3 Riddles

"They've been up there for quite some time." Duo said disapprovingly as he peered up the stairs and strained his ear to listen. He heard the low rumbling of their voices but could not make out anything said. He sighed and was forced to sit back down. Wufei snorted.

"Zechs is probably giving him the real knowledge of Thundermoon." he stated simply and Duo folded his hands together, brow furrowed.

"What's the real tale? Tell me please."

Wufei looked at the quiet Prince, as is asking to tell the story to the curious servant, but he gave no notion to even open his mouth. He just kept staring at Duo, as if he were merely staring at an interesting part of the wall. Duo shifted under his gaze.

"Well?"

Wufei pursed his lips. "Well you heard what Thundermoon was prophesied to be. Every three hundred or so years, a blue moon is high in the sky at night. An old ancient seer, made a prophecy that a human boy was going to be born on a blue moon and would grow to be powerful. His power was the act to use nature to his will, elemental things such as lightning, the earth, and even fire. That's basically what everyone knows. However there was a second part to the prophecy.

"The old seer, whose name has been lost over time also stated this. When the world is bathed in darkness and evil threatens to break free, Thundermoon would vanquish it back into the darkness, but not without the help of the Stargazer who will give you Selfish Help, The Dragon who sheds Red Tears, the Noble Assassin, The Man with a Heart of Stone, the Last Prince, and last of all Necromancer. In the cave of Istari, which only Thundermoon and his guardians can enter are six weapons which will unleash the guardians power and a red jewel that is rumored to be where all magic came from."

Duo bit his lip. It did indeed sound like some fairy tale with a group of heroes who would save the world from the bad man. "So what is your plan, to find Thundermoon and the guardians?"

"We are some of the guardians." Wufei said. "The guardians are marked like Thundermoon with a star on their left wrist. I knew not of this but it was Zechs who found us. He studied the map the prophecy of Thundermoon was copied on and found our locations. There were clues and two red dots on the map. One was my Clan and the other was Kaladwar, where Heero was discovered."

Wufei pulled up the sleeve to the silk acket he was wearing and bared his left wrist. On it was a dark star, almost black that marred his olive skin. The star was perfectly shaped with one point slightly larger than the others, indicating the top of the star.

Duo sat back. He was impressed. "He found you both without help? Didn't you think he was crazy?"

Heero gave a tilt of his head in a nod.

"But you still came anyway."

Wufei scowled. "Malachia is far from being the only one who is being consumed in this evil the Ra'zac are creating. Over the past seventeen there have been towns attacked with dark creatures such as ogres and goblins, sightings of necromancers and evil wizards. There's been kidnappings, massacres, dwarves and elves have sealed themselves from the outside world. It is not only the Ra'zac that's the problem. They are skilled creatures but they are meant to be owned. No, only one being is the reason for all the chaos that been happening over the last seventeen years."

Duo's fingers hovered over the plate of pastries, fingers finally pulling out an iced pastry. You keep saying seventeen? Why in that time period?"

"Because," said a vioce from the staircase, "Seventeen years ago was the year one day had the blue moon."

Duo turned from the armchair to see Treize. He was not smiling but he had a glow in his eyes. Duo stood up and grabbed Treize's left wrist. There on his wrist, was a star just like Wufei's."

"Sir you are..."

"Yes."

"So then Zechs too."

"Yes."

"And you need the find the last two guardians?"

"Yes."

"And Thundermoon?"

"Yes Duo."

"Do you have that map?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"And you're trying to figure out the clues that lead you to them?"

Yes, Duo which is precisely why I came down here to invite Wufei and Heero up to my office where we can discuss the map."

"Me too!" Duo practically shrieked and bounded up the stairs and into Treize's office. Zechs was sitting in Treize's chair, looking at an old piece of parchment with a look of sheer concentration on his face. Duo walked over and peeked over his shoulder. It was the back of the map, covered in paragraphs of black, cursive letters, that swirled and looked very beautiful. Duo wonder who had written it. Treize, Heero, and Wufei, entered finally and Treize closed the door behind them. All huddled close to Zechs much like Duo had to look at the map.

"Soooooo," Duo drawled. "Which guardians are you?"

"You come across our first problem Duo." Treize said. "Until we find Thundermoon, we may never know. We must figure out the riddles."

"I'll read the first." said Zechs.

"The night is clear and the stars are bright, destinations are revealed in one foresight. With a werewolf for his whelp is the Stargazer with Selfish Help."

"That makes no sense!" Duo exclaimed.

Wufei held his chin with the other hand tucked by his waist. "It is indeed a puzzling one. Could it be one of us?"

Zechs made a few notes on another piece of parchment and shook his head. "I doubt it. Stargazer and foresight. None of us have the ability to see into the future."

"And what's with that werewolf business. They are dark creatures." said Treize not very happy with the idea of encountering a werewolf.

"So is a necromancer, but he's one of your guardians." said Heero and Duo blinked at him. That was the most he heard the Prince say. He silently decided to make it his mission to get Heero to talk as much as he did. Zechs spoke again.

"Do you think it could be a seer with who will be reluctant to be a guardian? It says selfish help."

"It's possible." said Treize. "But that would make it harder for us.

There was an awkward silence as everyone pondered. Zechs was hunched over, letting the tip of the feather quill pen tickle his nose. Wufei was standing there with his arms crossed and eyes closed and it seemed as if he were meditating. Treize was drumming hi fingers on the desk and Heero...well the prince was just standing like a statue, looking at the scenery, but Duo supposed he was thinking as well. Several minutes passed and Zechs impatiently threw his hands up and gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back in the chair hands running through his hair. With his head out of the way, Duo took the time to study the words closely. Something looked funny with one of the capital S in the riddle. It seemed more elegant than all the letters.

"That S wasn't there before." Duo told them and pointed to the a S with his finger. When he touched the paper, he felt surprised when it felt not like dry parchment, but soft and somewhat fuzzy like paper thin animal skin.

"What are you talking about?" Wufei demanded. "How would you know that?"

Duo glared at him. "This S, it's slightly thinner than the other letters and it's more fancy. Besides from where I'm standing the color is a rather brown than black." he said. He was the closest to the lantern that sat on the table and the map was forty five degrees in his perspective. Treize walked over to where Duo was and looked directly over his shoulder. Duo was short, so it was easy to crane over him to look at what he found.

"He's right. That S is different."

Duo felt smug and smart.

Zechs looked back at the map and put his finger over the S. "The Stargazer with _elfish _help!" Duo piped and jumped up and down. Zechs looked surprised. "An elf? Could it really be an elf?"

"It is probable." Wufei said. "Elves are known to be stargazer's and have a certain bond to nature no being has."

"Excellent job Duo. We probably would not have caught that until much later." Treize said and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder who beamed up at him. Zechs sneered. "Let's move on." he said rather sharply and read.

"The isolation of love is what the dragon fears, for his loss he sheds red tears."

The five men all thought into silence. Wufei spoke up.

"I am, or was, the heir to the dragon clan. Perhaps it is me."

Duo looked at him and pointed to his eyes. "Well you don't shed red tears and that's what the riddle says."

"Exactly, it's a riddle. It could have a double meaning. It can't be literal. Nothing sheds red tears."

"I say it is."

"Stop jabbing that finger in my face!"

"You two jabber like children." Treize admonished but Duo and Wufei did not hear him."

"I say I'm the Dragon."

"And I say you're not!"

"Quiet." said Zechs. "We will move on and come back to that one later. I want all these riddles figured out tonight so we can start out on our journey tomorrow."

Duo began bouncing around the office and Wufei yelped when he bounded on his foot by accident. "Wow an adventure. A journey. Oh can I come? Can I come with you please? Please sir Treize I beg you!" he said and Zechs pursed his lips.

"Of course you can't go. This is a dangerous quest for the guardians. We don't need to be carrying extra baggage like you around."

"Are you calling me fat?" Duo demanded and Zechs looked shocked when Treize started laughing. He glared back at Duo.

Treize simpered down. Duo had his hands on his hips and was staring directly back at Zechs with equal animosity, pouting.

"What he means," Treize explained. "Zechs and I are very skilled at swordsmanship. Wufei and Heero are from races of warriors and they know how to fight skillfully as well. We are most likely going to run into trouble on our journey, through dark forests, giant inhabited mountains, and such. It could be very dangerous for you. It would be best if you stayed here or perhaps stay with Kento, the blacksmith. He's nice to you right?"

Duo's shoulders sagged. "Please Treize I don't want to be left behind. I won't be trouble at all. I'm fast. If there's the first sign of danger, I'll turn back quickly I promise." Duo's amethyst eyes were wide and sad and filled with tears. "Besides, I want to stay with you. What if you leave, and then don't come back? I'll be here alone forever." He clutched onto Treize and cried into his shirt, the older man patting him on the back.

"Shh, don't cry Duo. I am just looking out for your well-being." he said soothingly.

"Well don't." came Duo's muffled response in his shirt.

"This is ridiculous. You obviously spoil that little wench you bought. I say just sell him to the highest bidder in town."

Duo wheeled around in anger. "Take that back! You take that back right now!"

Zechs sat back smugly. "Oh did I hit a sore spot? I don't want to drag around Treize's little whore. This is business."

"Of course you would know what a whore is!" Duo shouted. "Now take what you said back!"

"No. If you don't want to hear the truth..."

"Say you're sorry!"

"You're nothing but a waste..."

Duo had grabbed the lantern and ran to the door.

A vision crept into his mind.

_"It was my great great great grandfather who made the prophecy of Thundermoon!" a man with wispy brown hair shouted fist in the air. Clenched in his fist was a rolled up parchment. "And you know what? My father said, "You want the solution? Burn it! Burn it!"_

_"Papa, you're crazy!" said a teenage boy with blue eyes and black hair. "Give me the parchment! You've gone to far with this Thundermoon nonsense!"_

_"BURN IT!"_

_The man ran to the fire so placed the parchment close so that it began to sizzle. The son yanked his father back in attempt to take the map. The man and the black haired boy scuffled and he managed to snatch the parchment from his father's hand. "I'm sending this piece of crap to a city with lots of scholars for money. They'll like an ancient map like this."_

_"They'll never find the secret, not unless they inflame..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

Without realizing it, he turned around flung the lit lantern at the desk. Zechs, who thought it was aimed for him, ducked, but it fell short and landed on the desk, shattering. As if doused in oil, the entire map burst into flames. There were shouts of horror and Zechs jumped up and tried to subdue the fire with his jacket, cursing Duo while Wufei and Treize ran to the bathroom to retrieve water.

"You fool! You stupid wench! YOU DEMON!"

Wufei and Treize came running back and poured the buckets of water on the map. THe fire was extinguished in a cloud of smoke and Zechs looked down at the black and wet remains. It was intact but the writing was completely burnt out.

"Look what you did! You may have just destroyed the chances of ridding this world of evil. It's gone! It's all gone." He lifted it up and showed Duo the charred site of the parchment.

"There is no other map like this. This was Thundermoon's map and you destroyed it. Or only chance to..." Zechs faltered as he looked at the map side of the parchment.

"What is it?" Treize asked and Zechs slammed the map on the desk. "The last I looked at this map was when I found Wufei and Heero and we were on our way to find you. When I got this map there were three dots. Heero, Wufei and you. That's how I was able to locate you. I did not know it was you specifically, but I had a notion that it was. Look Treize. Three more dots are here."

Treize looked. Bunched together were four little red dots, all varying shades of red, in the mountainous region where they were now. He looked at the rest of the map. One dot was far on an island in the middle of the sea and the other dot was on another landmass, deep in the depths of what looked like to be a giant forest that was split in between a mountain range.

"Those are the dots of the last two guardians."Wufei said as he looked at the dots. "The riddles might be gone, but we have found the locations of the last."

Treize looked shocked at Duo. "I saw how you threw that lantern. You weren't aiming for Zechs. You were aiming at the map weren't you?"

Duo would not meet anyone's eyes. "I...I don't know what came over me. I just knew...I just knew." No one questioned him.

Zechs sighed and rolled the parchment up. "We will leave tomorrow for Tythoch. That's where the closest dot is. It's strange considering Tythoch is uninhabited by humans. It's mostly forest, mountains, and enchanted creatures."

"And monsters." Wufei said bitterly.

Treize looked at the soggy parchment that had been ruined by him and Wufei pouring water on his desk. But he cared less for it right now. "We will have lunch and I will pack so that we may leave early in the morning before the sun rises so that we will not attract attention."

Duo turned to leave, eyes downcast.

"Duo?"

Duo did not turn nor look up. "Yes sir?" he said in a soft voice.

"You will need to pack too. Make sure you do not pack heavy. A few warm clothes, waterskins, and travelling necessities will do."

Wufei and Treize looked amused, as Duo's sad demeanor disappeared and they could hear him whooping and running all throughout the house.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

The blue eyed prisoner could feel the drug wearing off. He had not drank his water in two days so the dosage had not entered him. He tucked his bangs behind his pointed ears and closed his eyes to concentrate. He had to send this message. He had to tell them, he had to. _Find Sandrock at Hogolden's bay. He is the only one who can lead you to me. _The elf collapsed in exhaustion and hoped he had gotten his message through.

_lvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvl_lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

Duo stopped his dancing when he heard the soft, almost whispered words in his head. He tried to place it in the back of his mind, but he knew it would stay there forever. Who had spoken to him?

An: Short yes I know. You guys are smart. I love how you guys can spot the Eragon/Edlest similarities. I can't wait to read book 3 when it comes out. Anyway, I'm sorry it took long for me to write this. Homework interferes you know. I have exams next week so bear with me please. I want this story to be like ten chapters or fifteen. When I drag out stories I get writer's block so I'm not taking that approach.

Review and give me pointers. I'm open to all suggestions. Doesn't mean I'll do it, but alot of people come up with good stuff. Oh and how do I find a BETA reader. Hell, I don't even know what beta means. Oh well. Our Gw guys will be starting on their adventure. You can already tell which guardian is who.

My separaters are l and v's to stand for Las Vegas baby.-----Kenya


	5. Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. This is now chapter four.

PAIRINGS: 13x2, 13x6x5, 1x2, 3x4, one sided 1+R...

Warnings: Mild Relena-bashing, yaoi , violence... I do not own Gundam Wing or Eragon and other creatures I might "borror" from other fantasy novels.

Previously:

_Duo stopped his dancing when he heard the soft, almost whispered words in his head. He tried to place it in the back of his mind, but he knew it would stay there forever. Who had spoken to him?_

Chapter 4

Grateful that he was going, Duo outdid himself and made a lunch without trouble. It consisted toasted ham sandwiches, fruit salad, and a meat pie along with some wine Treize had asked him to open. While the four discussed of their upcoming adventure, Duo had decided to go upstairs and take a hot bath. It was most likely on journeys like this, hot baths would be hard to come by. Duo sank into the fuchsia smelling warm pool and gave a deep sigh as it enveloped his body. No wonder Treize enjoyed baths so much. Duo's hair was out of his braid and was in a messy bun on top of his head. A few tendrils of hair escaped the confinements and fell into his face but he payed them no heed. He hummed a tune while he washed with a bar of white soap. His mind, like everyone else's was on the upcoming traveling.

_Hear Hear._ Duo thought. _From searching for pollywogs to going with a band of future heroes to save the world. _From day one Duo was a sucker for adventure and often dreamed something this exciting would happen to him. Yet, thinking of pollywogs made him think of Hilde. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? Did she miss him or was she glad he was out of her hair? Duo sighed with remorse. He missed Hilde. She and her uncle had taken him as a mere boy when he was wandering around the town shivering cold, and half starved. When Duo tried to dig deeper in his past, to remember what was before Hilde, all he could see was a swirling blackness of lost memory. Where had he come from? Did he have a family who missed him or had they abandoned him? This was not the first time these questions plagued Duo, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He yelped when the door opened to reveal Treize who looked at him in shock for a second before smiling.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I was just thinking this is the most beautiful sight I've seen in a while." he said smirking when Duo blushed and sank more into his bath.

"Is the conversation finished?" Duo asked. "Should I get out and help you pack or anything?"

Treize shook his head. "I can do it myself. Besides with all this steam in the room it seems as if you just got in. The others are packed. I'm having them retire in the guest rooms. We're leaving very early, so it's best to get well and rested now."

Duo nodded and inhaled the nice smell. The shelf in the bathroom was stocked with bath oils showing the noble side of Treize. What man had all these scented bath ointments? "Care to join me?" Duo asked saucily. "I'll give you a massage."

Treize sighed and began to take off his shirt. It had been the most stressful day in a few years and a beautiful man giving him a massage sounded tempting. Duo looked unabashed as Treize addressed. He had seen him naked several times and with a body like the ginger haired man's, there was most definitely nothing to hide. Treize slipped onto the other side of the bath and sighed much like Duo had. "It's very hot." he said and Duo laughed.

"I like it this way. Almost scalding." Treize looked at him weird and his eyebrows sank in a frown. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean we can encounter a lot of obstacles..."

"You can't talk me out of this." Duo said and motioned for Treize to turn around which he did. "Just relax. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, if you had tried to leave me here, I would only follow you and then chain your leg to mine."

Treize gave Duo a look over his shoulder like, _you wouldn't dare_ but somehow Treize knew it was just in Duo's league to do such a thing. He began to wash.

Duo sidled up behind Treize and and began to knead his shoulders, working out the knots he felt there. Treize moaned as he felt relaxed. He heard Duo hum an unknown tune as he massaged Treize's shoulders, neck and back. Duo took the chance to let his hands wander a bit and let them slid a little down Treize's chest, feeling the smooth skin with hard muscles underneath. For a scholar like lifestyle, he wondered how Treize kept a body like this. Did he lay on his back and lift his desk up and down for exercise? Duo sniggered at that mental image.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Treize asked and Duo rested his chin on his mater's shoulder.

"Just making sure you are squeaky clean. I think you missed a spot on you ear." Duo said softly and nibbled on Treize's earlobe who moaned again and the blood in his brain flowed to more enjoyable areas. When Duo giggled, Treize snapped out of his trance.

"Wait Duo, we can't do this." he said and Duo 'humphed' . Treize turned to face him while pushing him away.

"And why not?" Duo asked. In truth, he had always desired Treize. On his hands and knees, he crept slowly and seductively to the other side of the giant bath where Treize was sitting, staring at the tantalizing skin Duo was revealing. When Duo reached Treize he fell against him, wrapping his arms around Treize's neck, smirking at the certain hardness underwater, he felt that matched his own.

"I...you...you're too innocent."

Duo was stumped. Innocent? Of course he wasn't innocent. He was very...well he wasn't experienced, never been kissed, and had most definitely never bathed with another man. _Damn._ Duo thought. He was innocent.

Yet, he made no comment to what Treize said. " Oh sir, am I not _desirable?"_ he asked and heard Treize gulp. He loved teasing the older man and had to force himself not to laugh. He was not sure how it happened, but Treize had captured his lips with his. His tongue brushed against Duo's lips which parted, granting entrance. Treize could really kiss, but then Duo wasn't show sure. After all, it was his first. He kissed back with as much intensity as Treize was giving, moaning into his mouth while strong hands carressed his body. Duo broke the kiss for air. He had forgotten to breathe. He raised a hand to his hair, and released the bun, letting his hair fall down. He tossed his head and chestnut locks floated above the water. Treize's eyes darkened in lust, almost to the color of...Heero's?

Duo blinked. Why had he thought that? This was Treize, not the cold prince he had only met today. He placed the thought in the back of his mind and attacked Treize's chest, playfully nipping the hardened nubs while hands ran up Treize's thighs to the prize. Treize gave a sharp intake of breath and Duo stopped.

"Am...am I not doing this right?" Duo asked worridley.

Treize struggled to speak. "No...I mean yes, you are. It's just...how do you know all this?"

Duo giggled. "Fernada. We had an interesting talk when I asked her what she was doing to Johnny behind a haystack."

Treize rolled his eyes. The company Duo kept. Yet, he did not halt Duo when a chestnut head sank underwater and then Treize threw back his head and cried out. Loudly. What HAD Fernada taught Duo?

A loud knock came on the door. "Treize?" It was Zechs. "Are you okay?"

Treize bit his lips as sweat trailed down his brow. "Oh..um yes! I just knocked my head on the side of the...Oh god!"

"The side of the what?Ogre?"

The door opened and Zechs peeked in, eyes narrowed. Treize gave him a small wave and Zechs blushed. "I didn't realize you were taking a bath. Forgive me for intruding."

"No it's quite ugh...all right." Treize said and Zechs eyes narrowed further until they were small slits.

"I was meaning to ask you...do you have any rope? It is best to stay off the main roads in these mountains and we'll need security ties and such."

Bubbles began rising to the surface of the water.

Treize nodded. "I think...um...there's some...yes...in the... BARN!." he shouted.

The bubbles grew larger and began sputtering like a boil.

Zechs nodded. "I will check. Thank you. Still I must ask do you have..."

Duo popped from the water with a splash, gasping from air and Treize sighed with relief. That was good. He glanced at Zechs. It was also embarrassing. Zechs smirked coldly. "I wondered how long he could stay underwater." he said and turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Duo, who was still clutching his throat, glared at Treize. "You could have warned me." he said accusingly and Treize held up his hands for defense. "What was I to do? Yank your hair three times?"

Duo shrugged angry demeanor gone. He looked at Treize questioningly.

"Hey Treize sir?"

"Yes Duo."

"What was that stuff that came out?"

Treize sweatdropped and submerged his head into the tub and began making bubbles of his own, while Duo still waited for an answer.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlv

Zechs avoided Treize like a plague until it was time for them to retire to sleep. Treize and Duo had packed and their packs were sitting by the back door. While Duo went out to feed the horses, Treize was in his office looking at the map when Zechs entered. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"It was...um that was the first time we ever did anything." Treize said, not sure why he felt he had to explain himself. He and Zechs were over right?

Zechs gave a small humorless laugh. "Yeah well, I believe you. Well now I guess I know how it feels huh?" Treize hesitated.

"It was so much worse for you I'm sure." Treize stated sarcastically and Zechs looked at him sadly, shoulders sagged and mouth in a thin line. "Actually, it was. Goodnight Treize."

Zechs left Treize bitter and confused. He seemed caught in a net held up by three strings. Zechs was holding one and Duo was holding one. He sighed as he thought about it. Who was holding the other string? He rolled the map back up, not before taking one last look at the red dots. He retired to his room.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Duo snuggled deeper into his blankets, frowning in his unconscious sleep as he heard whispering voices. Who was talking? Why wouldn't they shut up and let him sleep? He heard a door open and felt a firm hand shake him to the world of the living...and unfortunately the awake.

"Treize told me to wake you up." Prince Heero said in a monotonous tone when Duo had swatted his hand away and glared at him from under the covers. Duo groaned. Was it time to leave already? By the time he actually slid out of bed, Heero was gone. The braided teen quickly threw on some clothes and splashed cold water on his face from the basin that was on his dresser. He threw on his riding boots and ran quickly downstairs, where he saw Wufei, filling his canteens at the water pump. Duo mumbled a good morning, mad at how wide awake the asian man seemed and filled his own water supply. He picked up his packs. They were not too heavy. Before he went to bed the previous night, he had baked several loaves of bread, for them to take on their journey. Treize had an abundance of dried meats and preservatives so they were well off.

When Duo exited the house to the stables, he shivered at the fierce cold. He found Treize saddling up Epyon, an abnormally huge brown and white stallion whose hoofs were the size of Duo's face. Epyon was Treize's pride and joy.

Duo looked at the other horse, Mirror whose long mouth was buried in a bucket of oats. "Am I going to ride him?" Duo asked.

"No." Treize said. "Mirror is much too old for a journey like this. I left a note at the inn giving it away to whoever wants him. You will ride on Epyon with me until we can get you a horse in the next town."

Duo stroked Mirror's mane. He would miss the horse indeed. His two packs were attached to Epyon along with Treize's. Duo led the horse out of the stable and two the front where the other three men were waiting to take off. Treize mounted Epyon first, then lent out a hand to Duo who clumsily clambered up and sat on the saddle in front of Treize. Treize's hands were wrapped around his waist to hold onto the reins to steer, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Zechs scowl at this.

With a small nudge to their horses with their feet, they were off, taking a small dirt road that led west. The horses started out at a trot, but then took off in a full fledged run that Duo leaned back against Treize and clutched onto the reins as well. Duo looked behind him at Withernsby that was rather hard to see in the dusky light. The buildings got smaller and smaller and he smiled. Withernsby was nice but boring. He was meant for so much more. He turned back around to face front. There was not much scenery he hadn't seen before just thick hills of green grass and trees. Duo covered his mouth as he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. His hair, which he had not had time to braid that early night/morning was in a loose ponytail and flew in the wind like a flag beside him and Treize. Zechs hair was pulled back as well he saw. Though he and Zechs were on very jagged ends, Duo thought Zechs looked like he was born on a horse. He was a very skilled rider.

"Treize? Where is Hogolden's bay?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Treize replied, wondering why Duo would ask about a dark, swampy area. The younger man said nothing for awhile and then shrugged. "Just wonderin' I suppose." he said and grew quiet again. Two hours passed and Duo was bored. They had been riding for a while now and passed several small villages. They were almost out of the mountains when they slowed down their horses and rode into a town Duo recognized. The gypsies had ridden through here. When they stopped, Duo practically fell off the horse and rubbed his sore thighs.

"Get used to it." Treize said. "That was easy riding." Duo's mouth dropped and he sighed. Could he be regretting this already?

It was barely dawn, when Treize walked Duo over to a barn building that said "Horses and Oxen". Duo wrinkled his nose at the smell that was radiating from the barn and Treize banged on the door. There was no answer. Treize knocked again when a voice called,

"Why don't cher wait for a cotton pickin' minute ya damned fool!" There was the sound of clothes rustling and footsteps neared the door. The barn door swung open and a man with wispy gray hair and rotten teeth glared at them, head whipping from one to the other as if trying to find out who was the one banging.

"I ain't open. Yer know time it is?" he said and spit on the ground near Duo's feet, who jumped, disgusted.

"I am perfectly aware of the time. I need a horse."

The man grumbled under his breath but let them in. The floor was covered in hay and the oxen mooed as they walked passed. The man led them to the stables and waved a hand to them. "Pick one out." Treize told Duo and Duo looked at them all. There were several horses in the first stables, but none caught his eye. He stopped in front of a stall that was completely blocked from view with a brown burlap curtain.

"What horse is in here?"

"Shh!" the barn owner hissed ferociously. "You'll wake that beast up!" It was too late and there was a loud snort and the sound hoofs stomping. Duo pulled back the curtain much to the dismay of the owner and was awed by what he saw. The horse was black with a blood red mane and tail, like a opposite mirror image of Heero's horse. It was gorgeous. He became angry at how the horse was chained to the stall and had a branded X mark on his hindquarter. Duo held out his hand slowly.

"I wouldn't do dat." said the man as Treize watched. "That horse right dere is a vicious one. One of ma sons caught him by the river. I was gonna have him turned to glue..."

Duo glared at the man, appalled at how somehow would want to get rid of such a horse. "It's okay big guy. I won't hurt you."

The horse neighed and bucked, the chains rattling and clanking. It nipped at Duo's hand who retracted his arm a bit but then the horse sniffed his fingertips cautiously. It shuffled nervously for a bit, but then calmed down and allowed Duo to pet it's elegant nose.

"I want this one." Duo said.

"How much?" Treize asked the old man who looked Treize up and down as if figuring out a price. "Nuttin I can do with im', but since he's a rare beaut, thirty gold pieces and forty silver."

Treize took out a small pouch and handed it to the man. "Here's forty gold. Take it."

The man made no complaint and shoved the pouch into his dirty jacket and hobbled over to the stable. From the outside of the stable, he was able to unlock the chains, the horse reared when he opened the door, so the man jumped away cursing. "Hurry up and take em. There's saddles and reins in the front. Take em' free. Just leave with that demon."

He scurried off into another room and it shut with a slam.

Duo managed to coax the horse out of the stable and led it slowly to the front of the barn. He picked up a soft leather saddle that was light and a harness and reins. He didn't want a bit for the horse was too free willed. He saddled up his new horse humming and then led him out of the barn, followed by Treize where the others were waiting, albeit impatiently.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" he asked them as he placed his packs on his new horse.

"What will you call him?" Treize asked as he mounted Epyon.

Duo mounted his new horse and waited to see if he would be bucked off. "Shinigami. His name is Shinigami." The stallion tossed his head as if he were coronated. They five men rode off, towards the Bujin sea, where they would take a ship to get to Thythoch, to find another guardian.

lvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvll

"You dumb birds. Why haven't you found Kushrenada or Marquise yet? They are of use to me!"

"We are sorry master. We will try harder."

"See that you do." The man said and looked into a ball. It was all gray, save for an image of five figures riding furiously on horses. Their surroundings were not shown which was why the man hated such an incompetent use of magic. "Kill the other two. Bring the soldiers and Duo to me."

"Yes master." The two cloaked figures left leaving the man in the dark room alone.

AN: Ooooh who is the man? And how does he know Duo's name? You'll find out soon enough but not yet. Was this chapter okay? It was not as long as the last but just to start off the adventure. Next chap will be trouble our five men encounter at the Bujin Seaside. Stay tuned and review please!-----Kenya


	6. Chap 5 The Horrible Encounter At Fortuna

AN: The last chapter had a little action between Duo and Treize they won't do much more the pairing is mostly 1x2 and 13x6x5. Just so you will all know.

Warnings: Are the exact same yaoi, violence, yadda yadda blah blah. I do not own GW, Eragon, and whatever else. If I did, I would be a very rich girl.

Previously:

_ "Kill the other two. Bring the soldiers and Duo to me."_

_"Yes master." The two cloaked figures left leaving the man in the dark room alone. _

Chapter 5

The mountain scenery changed to miles and miles of green pastures far as thee eye could see. Besides from a few scattered farms and a man riding a donkey they passed on the road, there was no civilization. The sun was quite high in the sky when they finally decided to stop, much to the relief of Duo. They took refuge under a large oak tree, letting their horses free to drink by the stream and graze. Duo pulled off a pack from Epyon, their first day lunch and set out the food which were a few meat pies, bread and cheese. Duo did not eat the cheese. He didn't know why he didn't like it. Whether it was chedder, jack, or mozzarella, cheese and Duo did not mix. There was little talk and Duo drank a whole skin of water, then went down to the stream to refill it. As he was letting the water bag fill with cold stream water, his eyes caught something that glinted in the sunlight wedged between several rocks at the stream shore. He pulled the item out and examined it. It was a small vial of some sorts, made out of thick glass and when he shook it, he knew it was full of liquid. He opened the cap and sniffed cautiously. The smell was unknown to him. It was not bad, but not all that pleasant either. Was it a medicine? Or a poison?

He showed it to Treize who examined it much like he had, lifting it to observe it in the sunlight and then opening the cap to sniff it. "I do not know what it could be. Be safe however, don't drink it or let it touch your skin."

Duo nodded as Treize put the cap back on and handed it back to Duo.

"Let's only spend a few more minutes here." Zechs said who was looking at a basic map. "It'd be wise to reach Fortuna by nightfall. Whatever supplies we don't have we can get there and I'll send an owl to Bujinside to have a ship ready for us when we get there."

Wufei who had been napping under a tree, stretched his lithe form and sighed. "I've never been to the sea. The largest water source I've encountered was the river back in the old location of the Clan."

They packed up and resumed their riding. Duo felt exhilarated as he rode Shinigami. The horse was magnificent and rivaled Heero's own stallion which was the fastest out of all five. They raced ahead in a race, horses going at breakneck speed. Duo laughed and gave a peace sign to Heero who only smirked at him and urged his horse on which slowly crept ahead of Duo's. "No fair." Duo whined as he was overtaken and slowed Shinigami to a calm trot. Heero slowed down as well until Duo managed to catch up to him.

"You're a good rider. What's your horses name?"

"Wing." stated the prince.

"Wing? Why'd you name him that?"

"Hn." was all Heero said.

They started riding off the main road, following the stream to Fortuna. It was a longer ride than it wold be on the road, but it was to ensure they were hardly seen. Duo kept getting this prickly feeling on the back of his neck that they were being followed, but whenever he looked behind them, there was no one. They encountered nothing but wildlife and nature and reached Fortuna when the sun was just touching the horizon, indicating night would befall on them soon. Duo looked around. This was the first city he had ever been too. Instead of winding dirt roads, and spacious homes surrounded by hills of land, the roads were cobblestone, and the horses' hooves clicked and clacked on it in a four beat rhythm. Cloppity clop clop. Cloppity clop clop. There were adjoined houses that looked bunched and crowded. There were also buildings several stories high, that seemed to host several families. He looked at one of the high windows, watching a middle aged woman with a scarf tied around her head, beat a rug against the window sill. Duo's nose wrinkled at the smell of the town. He watched in disgust as a bucket of waste was dumped right onto the street. No, he did not like cities. They were disgusting.

"Don't worry," Wufei told him, lips curled u, disgusted at his surroundings as well. "Not all cities are this dirty and reek so. Malachia, even in it's worse times was not as filthy as this. Believe it or not, sadly, this is the better side of town. Fortuna used to be a grand city, but due to constant attacks and thievery and the darkness it's been consumed it, it's grown poor."

"How do you know all this?" Duo asked.

"I just do."

They stopped in front of a general store. "We'll need lighting fuel and lanterns to get through the forest we will have to enter to reach Bujinside."

"We can eat at that Inn down the street in about an hour. Who will mind sending an owl to Bujinside?" Treize asked.

Heero volunteered with a short "I will" and rode off. Duo was disappointed to see him go. His interest in the frigid man grew steadily each minute. Duo watched him disappear around a corner before he sighed and dismounted Shinigami, rubbing his sore thighs from the extreme riding they had been doing. The horse nuzzled his side as if expressing his condolences and Duo smiled. "Sir, may I look around?" Duo asked Treize who nodded and gave him a small purse. Duo stared at the pouch, blinking. Just how many of these purses did Treize have? Geez!

Duo took Shinigami's reins in his hands and led him slowly through the town, making sure he noted every street and turn so that he would not get lost. His first stop was an interesting old antique shop. It was the sign that caught his eye. It was very pink with squiggly, poorly carved green letters that said **Maggie the Collector of Artifacts: Buy or sell. **The shop was like a shack and wasn't attached to another building. The shutters were open and old gray curtains fluttered in the breeze. He left his horse outside and sneezed when he entered the dark, dank room, cluttered with any item imaginable.

"Who enters?" said a voice and Duo found a red haired woman with large round glasses that covered half her face, sitting at a table fiddling with a trinket of some sorts with a screwdriver.

"Um...hi. I just wanted to um..."

"Are you here to buy or do you want me to examine something for you?" she cut him off and looked up at him as if annoyed he had bothered her. The glasses she wore made her eyes look ten times larger, so she looked very much like a fly.

"Look I suppose. Hey! Though I may ask you what's in this vial." Duo took the vial he had found out of his pocket and handed it to the woman.

She pursed her lips. "I'm an artifact seller, not an apothecary." She unscrewed the cap and sniffed. "Can't say much on what's inside, but it's rather thick. I don't think you want to drink this." She put the cap back on.

Duo nodded. She sounded like Treize. "But the bottle...it's very detailed for such a small vial. Made of some sort of glass...no it can't be glass..."

Then without warning, she set down the vial and pulled out a hammer and hit the vial with it as hard as she could as Duo watched in horror.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily. "What was that for?" He looked at the vial that laid there on it's die innocently and strangely unharmed. She had hammered it brutally. She looked at Duo over her glasses.

"I just wanted to test it out. That hammer was steel." she said as if Duo was supposed to know that and handed the vial back to him. "Nope. That sucker's not going to break."

Duo shoved it back into his pocket. "And what if it did break after you tried to smash it to bits?" Duo demanded and she went back to fixing her little jigamabob.

"I guess then, it would have shattered into itty bitty pieces and the liquid would be seeping all over my desk right now." She told him simplistically and began to hum a tune. Duo just stared at her as if she was crazy. She suddenly stopped humming and looked back up at him. "Well, now that I've looked at your little potion are you going to sell it to me or buy something." Her eyes gave him the once over and rested on his chestnut braid that hung past his thighs.

"Hmm perhaps scissors then, to cut that rat tail off." She began humming again as Duo stormed out making sure he whipped around fast enough that his "rat tail" gave her a smack in the face as he exited. What a freak she was! Harrumph. He'd show her rat's tail. Shinigami snorted when he saw Duo and Duo continued to lead him around town. With some of the money Treize had given him, he wound up buying a silver necklace with a pretty charm hanging from it, or what he thought was silver. Wen he put it on, the necklace snapped like paper and the charm rolled off into the dust, where he could not find it. Duo had stormed back to the vendor, demanding the money he had been cheated out of. He left five minutes later. Behind him, the vendor was shaking his fist furiously at the retreating back of the teen with a black right eye and his cart full of cheap necklaces upturned in the dirt (That was Shinigami's doing. Good horse, Duo thought.).

Duo found some time to kill and he played some sort of kick the ball game with several children whose faces were smudged with dirt and wore rags for clothes. After three games, Duo bought sticky buns at a nearby bakery and passed them out to the children, giving two to the smallest runt, who reminded him of himself. He strutted back to the general store when there was nothing else to see. With a copper penny, he bought a dozen of peppermint sticks at the general store, clutching the bag in his hand and one stick dangling from his mouth. He heard Shinigami neighing and snorting ferociously and the uneasy cries and screams from citizens. Duo walked out to see what exactly was the matter.

He stopped, frozen, peppermint stick falling from his mouth and breaking at his feet. There, standing several yards away from him were three cloaked figures. Duo could not see their faces, but he did know, however, that they made his blood run cold and fear strike every fiber of his being. One pointed a gnarled, long nailed finger at him as if confirming his identity. He started when Heero jumped in front of him, standing between him and the cloaked strangers.

"Go"." Heero said, voice like steel.

"But Heero...who are they..."

"Ra'zac." Heero hissed like a cat. Duo gasped his bag of peppermints fell from his hand. One Ra'zac walked forward and gave a type of sound between snarl and a shriek and people on the street began screaming and stampeding to safety.

"Stand asssside." it hissed like a snake. "We want the boy."

"Damn it Duo run!" Heero shouted and the first of the Ra'zac attacked Heero and Duo's feet kicked into motion and he began to run. He looked back to see Heero swinging his sword, fighting two of the monsters, but one was chasing after him and it seemed every step Duo took, it took several bounds. It was super fast. Duo could hear the snarling of the Ra'zac behind him and he ducked, rolling on the hard ground and landing under a wagon and the Ra'zac had swooped for him. he Ra'zac, missing its target, hit the ground with a hard thud and skidded several feet before it came to a stop. It did not stir and Duo thought frantically. _Oh please Wufei, Zechs, Treize. Help Heero fight those monsters. I don't want him hurt. _He watched the fight ensue and winced as a claw had slashed Heero's arm. It was not too deep, but blood steadily poured from it and Heero clutched his arm. He did not cry out in pain, but his eye twitched.

As if they heard his plea, Zechs and Treize came running from around the corner, swords slashing as they fought into the crowd of five Ra'zac for three others had appeared as well. Duo watched them in awe, how they charged the creatures. Wufei appeared and leapt from off a building and swung his sword, completely decapitating a Ra'zac's head who had attempted to attack Zechs from behind. His sword was not thick and heavy looking like the other's but was thin and looked lightweight, but from what Duo saw, it was as sharper than any other. He was surprised to see Heero mutter something and a blew flame flew from his hand and towards his cloaked enemies. Two dodged but one was caught with the blast and disintergrated like dust. Soon only two Ra'zac were left standing surrounded by four, dangerously armed men.

One gave a giant piercing screech and over the buildings swooped down a black dragon the size of a ship. It was magnificent. Each wing was the length of a giant tree. It's body was monstrous and it's neck was elegant with ivory white spikes decorating the limb. It had a thick collar around it's neck and clasps on his claws and feet and gave a roar. Distracted, a Ra'zac attacked Zechs whose sword impaled the creature. It made a gurgling sound and it's hood lid off, revealing the bald head, large eyes devoid of pupil or iris and the large beak that gave a croak before it fell to the ground dead. While it's partner had bit the dust, the other Ra'zac had leapt high in the air and fell safely on the dragon's back. It pointed a gnarled finger. Zechs, Wufei, and Treize dodged as a mighty flaming blaze was directed their way. Heero, however was heading towards Duo. Duo could not figure out why for a second until a shadow fell upon him and he cried out as a gnarled hand dragged him from under the wagon.

Duo struggled fiercely and managed to land a solid uppercut to the concealed beak. It did not hurt the monster, but it startled it and it let go of Duo as Heero began slashing at it with his weapon. The Ra'zac began shrieking and after a mighty blow to it's midsection, it collapsed in it's robes. Duo ran to Heero. "Heero, you're hurt."

The Ra'zac rider, who had heard the last shriek of its kin, veered the dragon away from Treize and Wufei who were holding up a wounded Zechs and it charged towards Heero. The dragon's mouth was open in a roar, mighty claws outstretched, ready to tear, when Duo jumped in front of Heero much as Heero had done when he was faced with the Ra'zac.

"Leave him alone! STOP!" Duo shouted and as if struck the dragon flew sharply to the right and hit the ground, rolling down the city street crushing its rider in the process. Somehow the dragon avoided Duo and Heero completely and gave an angry roar. It slowly rose and it's long neck whipped around and yellow reptilian eyes glared at the braided boy.

_Please, don't hurt us. _Duo silently begged and gasped as a deep voice, like the sound of thunder entered his head.

_Set...me...free. _It said as if it struggled to speak. Heero, who had gone pale, collapsed to his knees.

"Heero!" Duo yelled and knelt by Heero. "P..p..poison." Heero stuttered. "The...Ra'zac... claws...posionous."

Duo gasped, but Treize knelt by Heero as well. He grabbed Heero's sword and turned towards the dragon.

"I should killyou. Your masters...Heero he's..."Duo struggled to speak, tears filling his eyes. This was not supposed to happen, not this early in their adventure. The adventure had turned dramatically into horror.

_Set me free._ The Dragon said again and it gave a small grunt, smoke trailing from his nostrils.

"How can I?" Duo asked. He shivered. It was as if he could feel Heero's life slowly draining away. He shouted in desperation and swung his sword at the dragon. It met with the collar and it's impact shattered the collar in two half pieces which fell from it's regal neck. Soon after, Duo hacked at the bands surrounding the Dragon's feet and claws and they too shattered and fell to the ground. The fallen pieces glowed as if doused in liquid fire, before they quivered and then lay still. The dragon stood up and gave a roar. A roar of freedom. He leaned his head down so that one yellow eye stared directly at Duo.

_Thank you, small one. You have set me free from the Ra'zac. Use the Salvenweed._

_The what? _

The dragon archedit's neck and it's large nose brushed Duo's hip rather roughly.

_It's in your pocket. _Was all it said and with another roar it flapped it's wings and then took off into the sky. Duo watched him fly off.

Wufei's cry brought Duo back to Heero's situation. The Prince's skin was blue, and he shivered uncontrollably, sweat pouring from his brow and gasping for air. In my pocket. Duo thought and he pulled out the vial and looked at it. Was it possible? He knelt beside the cobalt-eyed man and opened the cap and held it to Heero's lips. "Hold his head up!" he barked and Wufei did so.

"Duo what are you..." Treize trailed off as Duo poured the contents of the vial in Heero's mouth, massaging his throat so that he could swallow. Heero continued to gasp and shiver for a few minutes, but it soon died down and the man gave a throaty cough.

"Heero? You okay buddy?" Duo asked, forcing a smile on his face. Heero's deep blue eyes rested on him, staring at him and Duo could almost see the unspoken thanks in them.

"Hn." was all Heero said before he blacked out.

Once the dust died down, a portly looking man, round as a melon came waddling out, bowler hat perched on his bald head as he approached them nervously, all the while looking at the sky for more danger.

"I saw you five enter my city. I'm the mayor." he said. "The King Dermail sure to know you've been stirring up trouble, bringing those monsters here. We've had peace these few years and you come bouncing along in here, and trouble arrives. I know your kind. Give me your names so that the King will have word of th..." he said no more for Wufei had landed a swift chop to his neck and he fell back unconcious.

"We must leave." he said. "It is not safe to stay in this city. We can take refuge in the forest."

No one could argue. Treize quickly dressed Zechs on his leg and Duo wrapped the gash on Heero's arm.

"I'm fine." Zechs insisted. "It only stings. I will be fine by next morning."

They mounted their horses. Heero was strapped onto Wing, who made no comment and they carefully rode out of Fortuna and into the Firnoch Forest.

Once they were deep enough into the forest and all five men exhausted, did they stop. Duo immediately began taking out bedding and laying them out neatly in the clearing they had found by the stream. Wufei started a fire, and tended to Heero, whose ride had been rather bumpy, head bouncing and bobbing as Wing trotted along. However, it seemed the horse took extra care on carrying Heero, knowing he was injured. Heero was placed on blankets by the fire and Treize was trying to help Zechs sit down.

"Damn it you sissy noble. I'm no invalid." he snapped at Treize who only glared at him. "Well it's what you get, you dumbass, tryingto take on that dragon. You're lucky that it's only a scratch, though any scratch from a dragon could be fatal."

The blonde smirked. "Why Treize, you still care." he said and Treize stiffened and left, fiddling with pack on Epyon for. Zechs sighed sadly and looked away.

"Shall I make dinner?" Duo asked. Treize shook his head. "Just take out some dried meat and bread. I don't think anyone's hungry much."

"Speak for yourself." Zechs and Duo said together. Duo took out a meat pie and cut it in half, giving one piece to Zechs. Treize shook his head at them and ate a quick meal of bread and meat before he fell onto his bedding and sighed. Wufei did not eat much as well, but spent his time stoking the fire. THe next half hour passed in silence, except for Duo's snoring, who had fallen asleep. A few more minutes passed before Wufei spoke.

"This might sound odd, but back at Fortuna I could have sworn I heard Duo screaming for us to help Heero, even though I was several streets away."

Treize and Zechs did not respond, but both agreed in their heads that they had heard Duo too. Another amazing feat was Duo's encounter with the dragon. The dragon did not attack Duo, and when Duo cut off its bonds, the dragon had sniffed Duo and then flew away. Duo had also given Heero whatever had been in the vial he had found earlier. Whatever the phenomenon, all three men thought in their heads that Duo was not at all as he seemed.

Duo unbeknowngst to it all, muttered in his sleep, "Dragons...Heero...peppermint sticks..." The rest of the night went in silence.

An: La dee da da! Sorry this chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to finish it before dinner and post it afterwards. How was it? Oooh it seems Duo has some special connections eh? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Review please oh and jess-eklom, you should really read my chapters more closely. I don't think it's Trowa whose trapped in the dungeon...BYE! -----Kenya


End file.
